


and many more

by hot_space



Series: life is made of moments [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_space/pseuds/hot_space
Summary: Rami gives Joe the best surprise gift for his birthday.





	and many more

Joe wakes up to the sound of someone singing “Happy Birthday”. He smiles and snuggles under the covers. He makes a big show of peaking over from underneath them when he hears the door open. It delights his son, Theo, who giggles and run towards him excitedly.

“Birthday!” he yells, waving his hands. He holds his hands out, a sign that he wants to be picked up.

Behind him, Rami smiles as he enters the room holding a tray of food. There’s a plate of pancakes, a small bowl of fruit, and two cups of coffee. Joe spots a small box wrapped in shiny blue paper on the tray as well.

“Theo, love, let Daddy wake up,” he says, setting the tray on the bedside table.

He picks up Theo and plops him onto the bed. Theo giggles again and crawl to Joe’s side. He tries to lift the blanket from Joe’s face. Joe lets him, smiling once again when Theo laughs in delight when he finally sees Joe.

“There’s my perfect boy,” Joe says. He kisses the top of Theo’s head.

Theo has just turned two and he’s already grown so big. His dark curls are starting to really grow and he looks more and more like Rami each day. He has Joe’s nose and eyes, but aside from that he looks almost exactly like Rami.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Rami says. He bends down to lightly kiss Joe.

“Thank you. Want to get back in bed with me?” Joe asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rami’s face crinkles into a smile. “Anything for the birthday boy,” he says.

Rami climbs onto the bed and nestles against Joe’s side. He places Theo in his lap, who watches his daddies happily as they feed each other bits of pancake and fruit.

It’s a perfect birthday morning, Joe thinks. They have plans for later in the day. They’re going to the park with Theo and then they’re meeting his family for a birthday dinner. He’s looking forward to it.

But before they get to that, Joe wants to open his birthday present. He’s been waiting patiently since he first saw it. He picks it up and shakes it gently. It doesn’t make a single sound.

“What did you get me?” Joe asks.

“Open it and find out,” Rami says. His voice is soft and a little nervous. Joe doesn’t know what he has to be nervous about. He thinks anything Rami gives him will be perfect.

He lets Theo help him unwrap the present. There’s a small box underneath the paper. Joe lifts off the lid and stares inside in confusion.

Theo’s baby boots are inside the box. They’re small knitted blue boots. They’re adorable but Joe doesn’t understand why Rami is gifting them to him.

“Thanks?” he says. His voice comes out like a question.

“Joe,” Rami says slowly, “I’m pregnant.”

Joe stares at Rami in shock. “Really?”

Rami nods, a smile breaking out over his face. He touches his stomach reverantly. “I found out a few weeks ago. We’re going to have another baby.”

Joe pulls Rami in for a happy kiss. “This is the best present I could have asked for.”

He sets a hand on top of Theo’s head and smiles. “You’re going to be a big brother, Theo.”

Theo waves his hands and smiles toothily. Joe and Rami both return the smile.

Joe loves his little family more than anything else. He’s so blessed that he gets to spend every single day with them and he’s so unbelievably happy that his little familyof three is growing even larger.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Joe! This is set in the future after they already have one baby who I still need to write a fic about being born.
> 
> Just a small hopefully cute little fic to celebrate Joe's birthday!


End file.
